<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Arthur Is Slightly More Observant Than He's Given Credit For by HylianEngineer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861611">In Which Arthur Is Slightly More Observant Than He's Given Credit For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianEngineer/pseuds/HylianEngineer'>HylianEngineer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Banter, Gen, Merlin Is A Terrible Liar, POV Arthur, Wordcount: under 1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianEngineer/pseuds/HylianEngineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Merlin, that branch couldn't have fallen at a better time. Quite the coincidence, don't you think?"<br/>"Er. Right! Very lucky!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Arthur Is Slightly More Observant Than He's Given Credit For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’ll stop here for the night,” Arthur orders. “Get some firewood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin is too tired and sore from the day’s ride to come up with a proper retort, although he grumbles something under his breath as he heads for the trees. The only word of it Arthur can discern is “clotpole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur is tired as well. Things in Camelot have been particularly tense since the latest attempt on Arthur’s life a week ago. That wouldn’t be too unusual in and of itself, but this attack was blatantly, undeniably magical and Uther’s been particularly zealous in his attempts to catch the culprit. Arthur could understand his father’s fears, but he could only endure the shouting and the extra guards following him around for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been shockingly easy to convince the king to let him go on a hunting trip, once Merlin had (rudely) pointed out that if Arthur didn’t know where he was going, the assassin wouldn’t either. They had set out from Camelot this morning, not really going anywhere in particular, just away from the castle and potential assassins and tension you could cut with a knife. Now, as he unsaddles the horses and darkness falls on the forest, Arthur can finally breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin returns with an armload of wood and silently goes about starting a fire, seeming to sense Arthur’s desire to be left alone. They’re finishing up dinner when the peaceful silence is broken by the sound of a twig snapping. They both freeze, meeting each others’ eyes with the same unspoken question. Arthur gestures for Merlin to stay here while he investigates, but the idiot just looks confused and follows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing his sword, Arthur moves through the darkness as quietly as he can, surprised when Merlin doesn’t immediately give away their location by tripping over his own feet. Perhaps he’s not completely useless after all. Arthur will have to yell at him later; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d been scaring the game on purpose! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he feels the point of a sword between his shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Move.” a gruff voice snarls in his ear. “Drop the sword!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur does. He can’t see Merlin. He’s surrounded now by three men dressed in shabby, mismatched armor. The one behind him binds his hands as his companions look on with menacing expressions on their faces. The one on the left is tall and dark-haired with a scraggly beard. The one on the right  is short and skinny with mouse-brown hair and a torch in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. A knight of Camelot,” The dark haired man sneers. “The Lady Morgana will pay handsomely for this one.” He stalks closer, aggression etched in every line of his face. But before he can finish his speech, there’s a sharp crack and a tree branch falls on his head. He collapses. While the others are distracted by this bizarre turn of events, Arthur headbutts the one behind him and aims a kick at the skinny one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur!” Merlin rushes towards him, pulling a knife from his belt to cut Arthur’s bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Arthur demands. It wouldn’t do to show Merlin how glad he is to see him. That would be showing weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving your life, you prat!” Merlin retorts. But Arthur can tell from the look in his eyes that Merlin is relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tie up the mercenaries and drag them by to their camp. The leader is still unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Merlin, that branch couldn’t have fallen at a better time. Quite the coincidence, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er. Right! Very lucky!” Merlin stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin is the worst liar Arthur has ever met. Only an idiot would fall for that. Merlin thinks Arthur </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot, but he’s wrong. Arthur only lets him think that because of his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to keep Merlin safe, and that means pretending not to have noticed. All the arrows that change course at the last second, the bandits that trip over their own feet. Every branch that falls at just the right moment, every magical beast that his sword has killed when all other weapons bounce off. The glowing blue orb that appears when Arthur needs it most. That was all because of Merlin. All because of Merlin’s magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur doesn't understand it, but he knows that Merlin has never, would never hurt him. So Arthur won’t let anyone hurt Merlin either. He’ll cover for him; he’ll protect him from his father. After all the times Merlin has saved his life, it’s the least he can do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>